fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kalina Inari
Kalina Inari (花利奈・いなり Keerina Inari) is a mage of the rather new guild Archer's Cross as well as a protegee of one of Ishgar's Noble Dynasties, the Inari Family. Through a rather unfortunate event, she acquired the skills of a Lightning Dragon Slayer, but is hoping to use these new found skills to become the first S Class mage of the guild. Appearance Kalina is a young girl with long brown hair that is softly curled towards her face. She has warm brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. She is usually wearing a clean white shirt with a blue jacket over it. She wears pants or a skirt, depending on the season, and basic tennis shoes or sandals. She always keeps a red scarf on her at all times, for it was given to her by her late mother. As a reminder of the bond they shared, she will never let it out of her sight. Personality Kalina is a cheerful, friendly, and loving person. She love to be of service, enjoying any role that allows her to participate in a meaningful way. She respects hierarchy, honoring her guild master and aspires to be S Class on her own. She enjoys being around the company of others and is always kind to those she meets. She can be rather persistent when it comes to going on jobs, as she always wants to be a part of everything. She is immensely loyal to her guild, her friends, and her family. She is a bit of an altruists, and takes her responsibility seriously, being that she vows to help people do the right thing. She always wants to keep them close to her heart, in both the literal and metaphorical sense. She has no respect for people's personal boundaries, and will always come up and hug you, even if you've never met. History The Inari family is a well know royal family situated in the Fiore Capital of Crocus. Although being raised as a privileged individual may have lead other to become vain and egocentric, the Inari family prides itself on their generosity and benevolent compassion. Even having grown up in the shadow of her older sister, Samarra Inari, Kalina has managed to stay humble. She would secretly watch her older sister train out in the courtyard with their father every night. The following morning, Kalina would beg Samarra to teach her what their father had taught her. They would spar for many hours before Samarra had to leave to train with their father once again. This continued until Kalina felt she was ready to show her father what she had learned, so that she too could learn the ways of magic. She had a natural skill for Lightning Magic, being able to master it at the age of 6. Some would call her a prodigy. Even so, she continously pushed herself to get better and become a more well rounded mage. It was this desire that drove her to learn both Sound and Sensation Magic; as well as the Inari family's specialty Summoning Magic. The Inari Family has a long standing relationship with a special breed of magical foxes. These foxes all have varying strength, but all are highly intelligent and excellent trackers. Having had their relationship stand through many generations, it is a very important ceremony when an Inari family member first makes a contract with a fox. This signifies their status among the family and marks their abilities as a mage. The process involves the mage's parents summoning the leader of the fox skulk, who then selects one of her own members to become the mage's companion. The fox chosen for Kalina was given the name Manaka, and she was prized for her intellect and speed. Only a few years before Kalina would join Archer's Cross, she was kidnapped by a dark guild for her unique talents with Lightning Magic and used for experimentation in creating Second Generation Dragon Slayers. The dark guild planned to brainwash these newly creating dragon slayers and have them destroy all of Fiore. Thanks to the help of the Toveri Alliance, Kalina was able to escape the prison before hurting anyone, but the damage had been done. She is now a Second Generation Dragon Slayer, but is using her new found power to help others. It was through this catastrophe that she met members of Archer's Cross, and fell in love with the guild. She vowed that once she got control of her powers, she would join the guild and become one of the strongest members there! Magic and Abilities Lightning Magic(雷系各種魔法, Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): In order to manifest Lightning Magic, Kalina is able to modify her magical energy into that of electrons. Being able to alter the movement on electrons,she is able to control, generate, and absorb electrical fields. Her father, Aldrich Inari, and her sister, Samarra Inari, taught her a great deal of spells while she was growing up; contributing to her affinity for this element. She is capable of altering electric fields, even that of electromagnetic fields, to perform a variety of unique abilities that only comes with those who have a mastery over the element. She can generate electricity on different parts of her body, capable of causing her attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling herself at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum or offer protection against combat attacks from others. *'Luminous Cloak(発光マント Hakkō Manto): Kalina coats herself in a shroud of lightning that increases the damage of her attacks, as well as greatly increases her speed. This is due to the increased synaptical transmission speed in the action potentials caused by the electrical current surrounding her body. Her speed has been noted to increase six fold, giving the appearance that she is merely floating on the earth, for her feet only touch the ground for miliseconds before exploding into another powerful stride. When wearing this cloak the light given off by the lightning can help blind the enemy, making it extremely useful, especially in close combat. the photobleaching of the opponent can last for over 2 minutes depending on the exposure, and direct visual contact with the cloak for over 3 minutes can cause permanent retinal damage. Although those who have an affinity towards Light or Lightning Magic are immune to it's visual effects, as the ethernano that flows through their body has altered the physiology of their rods and cones, making it possible to withstand such intense lumens. An added benefit of this form is the resistance to lightning based attacks, as they become integrated with the luminous cloak, reinforcing it's properties. The strength of a punch in this lightning clad form is able to easily break through brick, stone, and weaker metals; but given the output of ethernano into the cloak, the power of a mages physical skill can be increased. *'Lightning Body ( , Raitoningu Bodi lit. Lightning Body Transformation) is a staple amongst extremely powerful Lightning Magicians.When performing Lightning Body, the user integrates Lightning Magic into their flesh and fuses it with their body. In doing so, they become a mass of electrically charged particles. Once they have become a mass of charged particles, they separate positively charged particles from their body and positions them to create a certain extent of an electrical field. The charged particles and electrical field can be changed at will from a latent state to an active one, and vice versa, by the user, who has taken the Lightning Magic into their body. When the electrical field becomes active, its powerful electric potential difference draws the negatively charged particles that make up their body toward the positively charged particles of the field with tremendous force; turning themselves into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows the user to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they're transformed, this form also grants the user some traits typical of real lightning: they're shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at their destination from places away from sight as though as they are teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing their path, with the voltage of their bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc. Due to the velocity in which the user attacks, the user's attacks are enhanced drastically; however, their attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting themselves, the user can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. *'Static Detection(静的検出 Seiteki Kenshutsu): Kalina is able to detect all types of electricity: including electricity produced from living organisms, static, lightning, and electrical signals. A living being emits a constant, yet barely detectable wave of electricity through the air, allowing Kalina to passively located creatures while maneuvering through the field. This has proven useful in darkened areas where sight is not easily used, and Kalina can rely on this to locate her target or evade their movements. The greater an object is moving, the more electrical impulses are sent off in their body to tell their muscles to contract; this makes tracking a target easier than searching out a stationary one, as the moving target will release a greater electrical “cloud” to make them easier to see. This power can even extend to predicting movements during a battle, as the muscle emits an electrical signal right before it contracts. With quick enough reflexes, she is able to evade typical combat moves from that of mages, even going so far as to evading S Class combat attacks through the combination of her Static Detection and heighted reflexes. She is also able to do “active detection”, which is done by generating an electrical field and detecting any distortions within it. This gives her a clear image of the surrounding area that she can use to detect opponents or any other anomalies within an area of 35 feet. This comes across like a 3-D outline, giving Samarra the general shapes of masses, but not being able to draw out fine details. This is where the ability lacks, as it is useful in finding large objects, but should she try and use it to find a item smaller than 2 inches in diameter, like a trip wire for example, she will require a great deal of ethernano to focus on such a small object, sending out multiple pulses of the electric field to better reflect off all objects in the area. *'Raiton Bullets ''(レートン弾丸 Reeton Dangan): By positioning her hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, Samarra release concentrated electrical energy in the form of a bullet. Kalina has been shown to fire these these versatile bullets to perform both offensive and defensive moves, dependant on the amount of ethernano put into them. This attack is typically packed with 120 milliamperes (mA) of electricity that, when shot, spark uncontrollably on their path to the target. When they make contact with the target a bullet can cause extremely painful shock, respiratory arrest, and severe muscle contractions over the entire body. Samarra can even "charge" this attack by flooding the bullets with excess eternano, causing the particles within the bullets to become excited, making the output of her shot up to 1,030 millamperes! This is a shot that will cause ventricular fibrillation, full muscle contraction, and long term nerve damage. When this '''Rajin Shot' (雷神ショット''Raijin Shotto'') hits the target straight on, death is almost certain. *'Raiton Dance(レートンダンス Reeton Dansu): First Kalina will concentrate her ethernano into the palm of her hand, causing a small glow to spread out as this technique is activated, encircling her hand in a crackling blue lightning as multiple streams of lighting are sent out to attack the enemy. The spread of these beams can cover a distance of 260 feet straight, and 35 feet across, making it one of most widespread and threatening attacks in Kalina's arsenal. The beams themselves are always connected at the point of origin, allowing Kalina to alter the beam's direction after being shot by the aid of expert ethernano manipulation. This makes it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The beams start off at a thickness of 8 inches from their point of origin, and gradually get more thin as the travel down their path, ending at a mere quarter inch thickness at their maximum length. A unique trait about this spells is her ability to increase the number of beams to a substantially large amount, splitting them in half in the process. An initial attack can generate 15 different beams, each which can easily be controlled by Kalina. But should she desire to split them up towards their 480 beam maximum, the maneuverability of the arrows lessens, turning the attack into more of a barrage, rather than a pinpoint attack. *'Electromagnetism(エレクトロマグネティスム Erekutoromagunetisumu): Through her extensive training in Lightning Magic, Kalina has been able to acquire a limited degree of skill in electromagnetic manipulation. By using electrical currents, she can generate a magnetic field and attract ferrous materials to her being to use to her advantage; like being able to create a make-shift shield out of scrap metal or walk on walls by attracting the iron particles in the ground to the electricity generated in her feet. This ability comes to be rather useful in combat when Kalina uses her bladed weapons and wires, as she is able to throw and maneuver them without fear of them leaving her person. Although a weakness comes in the fact that those with skills such as Magnet Magic are able to overcome her electromagnetic pull; but she has been seen to stand toe to toe with someone who practices ferrokinesis. Another great use of this skill is the ability to send out electromagnetic pulses to disable electronic and technological devices. This proves useful in those who rely on machina limbs, or weapons that have an electrical/computer component. *'Raijin's Wrath(雷神の怒り Raijin no Ikari):'' By gathering and generating electricity between her open facing palms, Kalina can clap her hands together to bring about a massive spear upon release. This spear can be wielded like that of a normal weapon, but it’s electric construct makes it a deal a great bit of damage if even a graze from it occurs. The spear itself stands about 7 feet tall, but it is connected with a lightning chain that is freely shaped and manipulated by Kalina. It connects on her right wrist and can increase the combat range of the spear by an additional 5 feet. The main wrath of this spear comes from its impact in the earth when it is launched at an opponent. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of lightning behind it to increase it’s speed, allowing for optimal power to penetrate even the thickest of steel. When it digs the tip of its spear into an object, whether that be a person or the earth, the spear will look as if it is collapsing, the lightning compressing down and traveling into the earth. When the length of the spear has traveled down into the earth it will spiderweb out in a 20 foot radius, where merely 2 seconds after impact, the lightning hidden beneath the earth will shoot up like a multitude of geysers. The lightning bolts will cover every square feet of space in its domain, ensuring that even if it’s target escaped the initial pierce of its blade, it will be struck by its secondary means of electrocution. *'''Electroblade(エレクトロブラド Erekutoroburado): Molding lightning into the users hands, they are able to manifest a blade of lightning that is extremely durable, inhumanly sharp, and having the capability to simply cleave through even the toughest of materials, magical and non-magical in nature. This spell is easily able to pierce steel and destroy rock to rubble. Through advance manipulation and ethernano output a user's blade would be able to slice cleanly through a building of 10 feet across. The blade itself can extend up to a distance of 25 feet, with a thickness of 4 inches. The shorter the blade, the thicker it can become, as well as the more concentrate the electricity can become. When it comes into contact with a living subject, the lightning will cause immediate muscle contraction, triggering the voltage gated channels on the targets muscles. These contractions can last for 8 seconds for every second of exposure from the blade. This is only a byproduct from the actual cutting power of the blade, as the high frequency of the lightning ethernano can easily cut through flesh. Should the user desire the need, they can even branch out the blade to impale multiple enemies at once. A maximum of 10 "branches" by increasing the ethernano output and concentrating on the points of output on the blade itself. *'Raiju Fang(雷獣牙 Raijū Kiba)'': Clapping her hands together, Kalina is able to release a form of lightning upon release of the clap that takes on the form of four identical wolves. Typically considered a Lightning Make spell, Samarra has denounced this classification as she only knows the one dynamic cast, and one other static cast; giving her in no sense the need to call herself a mage of this subspecies magic. These wolves are able to lock onto their target, able to maneuver around obstacles and attacks in order to sink their electric fangs into the flesh of the enemy. Once bitten the Raiju will immediately stun the target by contracting all their muscles at once, disrupting the path of signals to the tissues in that localize area, making it impossible to move said joint. The interesting phenomenon comes when more than one wolf is able to latch on. Typically aiming for the limbs of their target, should a wolf latch on to each one of someone’s arms, for example, then the strong bond of ethernano between the two will cause their current to travel through the targets body and paralyze their entire arms and chest. Should the wolves get hold of all four limbs, a mage would effectively have a full body paralysis until the wolves were released or overcome with a surge of superior levels of ethernano. * '''Raiju Roar(雷神の怒り Raiju Gōon): Cupping her hands together, this attack can be performed in five different levels dependent on the level of strength desired from the output. For the first stage of the Roar, an output of 20% of full power is released. For this, Kalina will cup her hands together by holding the wrists together and keeping the palms open. She will then extend both of her index fingers towards the center of her palm and begin emitting high speed ethernano from both of them, keeping the force contained within the space in front of her. Her fingers act like rods for the lightning to bounce back and forth, the particles of energy hitting one another in the space between her fingers, causing the particles to become more excited and give off a great deal of static electricity. Due to the speed and containment of such a spell the ethernano will continue bouncing off one another, generating more and more energy and electricity, that after a "charging" time of only 10 seconds this concentrate lightning will have an output of 30,000 amperes for a 20% power blast, also known as First Strike '(先制攻撃 ''Sensei Kōgeki). Once the charging period is complete, Kalina will push forth a large surge of ethernano from the middle of her palms, breaking the containment she had on the mass and sending the blast of lightning forward in a beam towards her target at a speed twice that of a lightning strike. This spell is able to increase it's power and output by increasing the number of "lightning rods", or fingers, that Kalina puts into the palm's space to channel her ethernano. When all five fingers are used for this attack, the 'Fifth Strike '(フィフスストライキ Fifususutoraik''i), the electrical output is equal to that of lightning forming at the top of the cloud, a strike that exceeds a billion volts. It's speed makes it an almost sure strike, but even in the wake of the attack, buildings can be leveled in a ten mile radius when Samarra unleashes her Fifth Strike. *'Lightning Clone ''(雷クローン Kaminari Kurōn): A highly advanced technique that Kalina learned from her sister, this spell allows herr to construct an almost identical clone of themselves made out of ethernano. Akin to the ninja way of '''Shadow Clone Jutsu, '''a mage will have to expend a great deal of ethernano to give shape to a human body. The clone is able to perform physical techniques and interact with the environment due to it having physical substance, and has an ethernano network as an exact replica of the user, giving it the ability to perform known spells as well. The clone itself is not of its own free will, but is instead directed by original by fluctuating the ethernano output of the clone’s construct. The user can even send it’s consciousness through to the clone to give it the ability to speak, but this leaves the original body open to attack as one’s mind cannot be in two bodies at the same time. This is why Kalina will generally hide her real body and send her consciousness to the clone to help use it to assess her targets abilities before getting injured herself. Typically used in combination for a close range, omni directional attack, a clone’s maneuverability and power can be highly advanced depending on the skill of the caster. But this is all dependant on the control of the caster and how well they can keep the clone in their line of vision, because without seeing the environment the clone is inhabiting, their movements would see inorganic and tip off their opponent to the likes of a clone. This technique can be used for more than one clone, however, it will evenly distributes the caster’s magic between each clone, which comes at a cost of weakening the overall effectiveness of the clone and expend a great deal of energy. If the clone is seriously injured, it will revert to its natural lightning-state, at the same time electrocuting whatever it is touching. Kalina has used this as a trap herself, as she will use the clone to latch on to her target and then stab herself in the chest to cause the clone to revert and electrocute her enemy. Another great benefit of this is that a small portion of ethernano from the clone is returned to the caster’s body, in which their brain will process the information gathered by the clone. This can help a great deal with intel and even with training on a new technique. As the time to master a technique can be halved if using a clone. *'Static Discharge''(静電放電 Seiden Hōden): First building up electrical energy into her core, Kalina gathers and condenses the ambient static electricity from the environment, concentrating it within her body by combining it with that of her own ethernano. This is done by the vibrational friction caused between the ethernano particles in her aura, and the molecules in the air. The molecules of the two materials of different composition tend to stick together on contact due to a form of chemical reaction. This is very close to a chemical bond; the adjacent dissimilar molecules exchange electrons. And when one material is physically moved away from the other, such as the condensing of ethernano back into Kalina’s core, it is regarded as friction. The result is that excess electrons are left behind in one material, while a deficit occurs in the other. With the air having developed a slight charge, Kalina releases the stored ethernano energy from inside her, causing the previously charged air molecules to become electrically overstress and come alive with streams of lightning going off in all directions. Depending on how long Kalina collects radiant ethernano, the reach of this spell is positively correlated. A typical discharge with a collection period of 5 seconds will reach a radius of 10 feet, while doubling that time will double the reach. A mage’s body can only store such energy for a given amount of time however, and so the maximum reach of this spell tops out at a charging time of 160 seconds, with a reach of 320 feet. The epicenter of this attack, with a 15 foot radius, will yield the most devastating damage; while to outer rim will only cause little discomfort, described to feel like the shock that occurs when you rub your feet on the rug and touch another surface. *'Circut Grid(配電網 Haiden-Mō): Placing a magic circle out in front of her, Kalina releases a tight grid pattern made out of lightning. This grid can expand to cover an area of 35 square feet, with each individual square making up 2 square inches. This is one of the more ethernano expensing spells as the individual squares are sealed with pure ethernano to solidify the construct of this grid. Meaning that Kalina, at maximum capacity, can only give form to this spell for around 30 minutes. The amount of time greatly decreases as the battle progresses, making it only capable of defending off a short burst attack, rather than a steady stream of attacks. The moment that an offending attack comes into contact with the grid it acts like an elastic net and bounces the foe's power back at them at such a speed that it seems that Kalina had cast it herself. This is due to the high resonant frequency of the ethernano, causing it to vibrate at such speeds that the interaction of the energy clouds emitted by the ethernano particles will keep them held together, but still allow them to stretch and recoil back into their original form. It is able to affect physical as well as projectile attacks of both magic or non-magic origin, so much as they are within the scope of this spell and an adequate amount of ethernano was put into the spell to reinforce it. It is the utmost highest in defensive spell in the proper hands, but should the magical energy of the opponent overwhelm the caster, the Circut Grid will merely shatter, but can slow down the attack enough for the caster to get out of the way. This can act as either an offensive trap, or a defensive wall, making it a very versatile attack. In Kalina's case the electric lines that make up the grid pattern have the capability of stunning any physical body it comes into contact with, scaring off those who wish to damage her barrier through the means of physical attacks. * Synaptic Acceleration: By increasing the frequency of impulses in her muscles, Kalina is able to activate voltage gated channels in her muscles and allow for more rapid contraction. This helps increase her strength and speed in corrilation with how much she increase the rate of synaptic impulses. However, prolonged use of this spell can cause significant damage to the nervous system. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic (雷の滅竜魔法 Kaminari no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster, Lost, and Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the creation and manipulation of lightning from internal and external sources. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user total supremacy over electricity, specifically electricity that is generated in cumulonimbus clouds, otherwise known as lightning. However, the user completely forgoes cloud creation and generates lightning from within them at the same, or above the strength of natural lightning. The user can manipulate lightning from any point in their body, such as their mouths, hands, and feet to perform spectacular magic endeavors. Lightning is one of the hardest elements to control, being that it automatically seeks out the path of less resistance, as well as setting things on fire if used immoderately or in a dry environment. Unguided mages, especially Second Generation Slayers, pose a great threat to their own safety, however, with time, this magic becomes one of the most lethal and effective forms in existence. *'Lightning Dragon's Roar' (雷竜の咆哮, Rairyū no Hōkō): The signature breath attack of any Slayer, this one is unique to any and all Lightning Dragon Slayers, starting and being delivered in the same format by nearly all users. Kalina begins this by drawing in a large breath, the air in her mouth crashing and vibrating against itself violently, mixing with the internal magic power within her. This causes electricity to form and thus giving the spell the lightning part of its name. Much like other slayers, Kalina can release the spell in two ways, the first being more controlled and the second being wider and generally more destructive in terms of damaged property. To release the first, she places her hands around her mouth, making a small hole for the magic to pass through. This makes the spell much more centralized, giving it a far greater piercing ability, though in turn, makes the spell much less useful when facing a quick opponent who can dodge around it. The second way is much faster than the first, and after the lightning is gathered, it is released in a massive and crushing force, plowing through most anything in its path and easily carving through the ground below it even if it never directly touches due to the sheer magical presence it has. If the target is able to survive the power of this attack, they will be temporarily paralyzed, unable to move away from any future attacks that Kalina initiates. By casting this spell in an arched trajectory, Kalina is able to hit a target who may not be in her immediate range, or hit more targets in one sweep. Generally, Kalina's lightning is blue-white in color, however, by altering aspects of the lightning, she can cause the color to change. The most common change is altering the charge of the electrons, making the lightning positive. This change makes the lightning far less likely to branch off, carrying more piercing power with it, and the name is altered to Positive Lightning Dragon's Roar. With certain changes, the color of her lightning may be altered as well, though these changes are most often as a result of atmospheric changes. Additionally, Kalina can produce what is known as Dark Lightning, a lightning bolt that produces very little visible light, instead releasing gamma rays, the strongest known electromagnetic frequency. This lightning, along with having the aforementioned abilities, can induce mutations and cancer in the affected targets, often deep beneath the surface of their skin, for gamma rays penetrate the surface rather than reflecting off of it. This roar's name is changed as well, being Dark Lightning Dragon's Roar. *'Lightning Dragon's Raging Bolt': Raging Bolt is considered an S-Class Lightning Magic spell thanks to needing an incantation in order to utilize properly, and the fact that it deals indiscriminate damage is another factor in this classification. When performing the spell, Kalina raises her clenched fist in the air chanting the incantation; "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! RAGING BOLT!!!" (鳴り響くは召雷の轟き天より落ちて灰燼と化せレイジング・ボルト！！！, Narihibiku ha Shōrai no Todoroki Ten yori Ochite Kaijin to Kase！Rējingu Boruto！！！). Once this is done, the magic words spoken in order to invoke Raging Bolt cause a powerful resonance; Kalina's magic powering manifesting in a seal above the opponent from a considerable height, which begins to spin quickly, the magic words taking the form of an enormous bolt of lightning which drops from the seal at amazing speeds, striking the opponent if its horizontal momentum has not carried them out of the way—and if there are no obstructions in the way. Upon hitting the opponent, a large shockwave is created with the potential to knock the foe away, at least as much as the lightning itself. This spell has a seemingly infinite vertical range and thus can be often used to score a victory when an opponent is in the air; leading to easy wins. The strikes multiple times and has a fair amount of upward knockback; however, the thunder portion of the attack is considered a projectile and can be reflected back at the user by a Wave magician or absorbed for healing by an elemental absorption magician. The explosion generated upon impact cannot, however. Raging Bolt can pass through obstructions that are close enough to the magical seal. An interesting property of this is that if this attack connects with the user in mid-air, it can create a wall of electricity to prevent a recovering opponent, best if they try to go for an edge. In any case, at higher levels, the power of Raging Bolt is capable of completely vaporizing a weaker enemy with this enormous strike of lightning that ends in a vicious explosion.*'Lightning Dragon's Sword Horn' (雷竜の剣角, Rairyū no Kenkaku): Lightning Dragon's Sword Horn is a powerful offensive Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic spell that Kalina has learned that involves Kalina surrounding her entire body in electricity and then headbutting the opponent in their midsection. To perform this spell, the user must first generate a extreme amount of lightning from their body. After generating it, they must continuously focus and compress that lightning into and around their body. This creates a extremely powerful and durable layer of electricity that surrounds the user. As the lightning begins to form, the user begins to charge towards the target at inhumane speeds. The speed of the user is literally capable of breaking the sound barrier, represented by the fact that it causes a sonic boom when in use. As the user is charging towards the opponent, the electricity surrounding the opponent begins to swirl around at a extreme pace, usually causing the lightning to take to form of a drill. As the user nears the opponent, the user appears of that of a shining bullet. Once the user reaches the opponent, they slam into the opponent's midsection. This deals incredible blunt trauma due to the speed at which the user was traveling at. Also, due to the rotational force of the lightning generated, the spell can also deal cutting damage as well as pierce the opponent's body. Since this is a lightning-based spell, a discharge of electricity is released into the opponent, stunning them for a while. This spell can even penetrate Magical Barriers with ease. Despite these claims, this spell has it's own weaknesses, as the user is unable to change their direction when using this spell, meaning that fast enough opponents can avoid this spell altogether. *'Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd' (雷竜 ・方天戟, Rairyū Hōtengeki): Kalina raises both of her hands in the air at her sides, generating electricity between her open facing palms. The lightning is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear, which she then hurls at her opponent. At first, the lightning appears to be a massive beam, spiraling from the epicenter, though the top is rapidly changed into a spearhead as it passes through the air, giving the spear severe piercing ability. This powerful spear has the potential to completely obliterate anything in its path save for the opponent, the intense magical energy released from the attack affecting the area around it for an extended radius, the electrical pulse capable of disrupting technological devices for short periods of time. The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. *'Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist' (雷竜の内訳拳, Rairyū no Hoken): An immensely powerful spell that entails a super-powered punch capable of leveling entire mountains. Kalina begins this spell by generating high-voltage lightning around her arm. She then shifts her whole body back, her dominant hand —and the hand with the lightning— being pointed away from her target. She then quickly moves forward, throwing her whole body into it to get the maximum amount of force behind the punch. However, instead of striking her opponent directly, a magic circle appears in front of her fist, from which a fist made entirely out of lightning is launched out, heading towards her opponent. Upon making contact with the opponent, massive blunt damage is delivered, the lightning temporarily stunning her opponent as well, leaving them open for future attacks. Despite the obvious strength of this attack, it is extremely centralized, hitting only her target. However, should Kalina rush forward into this attack, it could potentially damage her body or those around him due to the concentration she requires to keep the attack on a singular path. *'Lightning Dragon's Jaw' (雷竜の顎 Rairyū no Agito): After having knocked her opponent to the ground, Kalina approaches them, standing above them. She joins her hands together above her head, imbuing them with an immense amount of lightning, as well as a lightning bolt being formed above her that subsequently crashes onto the opponent when she swings her hands down onto them. This force crushes opponents beneath her, smashing into the earth beneath them, creating a massive crater, her hands being the epicenter, thus forcing her into its depths as well. An advanced practitioner of this magic was able to defeat a Demon from the Book of Zeref in a single shot with this spell, alluding to its extensive strength when in the right hands. * Lightning Dragon's Bullets: Kalina positions on of her hands in a way that resembles a gun, charging magical energy into a single, focal point, this being the tip of her finger. This creates a sphere of constantly spiraling lightning in front of her finger, the position of her hand and this creation being the namesake for this spell. Once the magic she has gathered is at the desired amount, she releases it, allowing it to travel towards her opponent at close to the speed of actual lightning, generally inflicting the same amount of piercing ability as a normal bullet. However, she can also release this attack as a continual beam, allowing it not only to strike the intended target but continuously drive through it, the spiral giving it a boost in terms of its ability to wear away at objects, eventually rendering shields, magical and physical, useless. Lightning Drive (ライトニングドライブ, Raitoningu Doraibu): Lightning Drive is Kalina's exclusive form of Drive, which is a type of Magic-amplification technique used by Third Generation Dragon Slayers that brings out the true power of their capabilities as a user of Dragon Slayer Magic. Kalina is able to enter this form due to the lacrima implanted in her, giving her the power boost granted by Dragon Force, enhancing her physical prowess to a degree, particularly the user's speed. When activating this ability, Kalina will be cloaked in a elemental aura of lightning; this aura emulates powerful surges of electricity from it, being able to electrocute the ground around her. This means that anyone who gets close to Kalina in this form will be violently electrocuted, giving Kalina an enhanced defense. As mentioned above, when Kalina enters this form, she receives peak physical ability and enters a state of enhanced awareness and improved reflexes, something which is very useful in battle. While in this form Kalina is able to perform a variety of spells with an increased power, being able to cause damage to a S Class level fighter. *'Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder' (滅竜奥義 鳴御雷, ナルミカヅチ, Metsuryū Ōgi: Narumikazuchi): Kalina charges forward, imbuing her fist with lightning as she does. Upon reaching her intended target, she punches them, allowing the built up lightning to be released at them, dealing a heavy amount of blunt damage as well as severely electrocuting her opponent. The attack also pushes her opponent away with the immense force it contains, and when placed right, can force them into the air, and with their body paralyzed, can give Kalina the opportunity to unleash another attack to follow up with. It is shown to be powerful enough to defeat a Wizard Saint, though admittedly, this was after an extensive battle, as well as the assailant being rumored to have power at or above that of a Wizard Saint, who was only incapable of joining because of his questionable mannerisms. Sound Magic (音響魔法, Onkyō Mahō) revolves around the perception, generation, and manipulation of sounds and sound waves by the user. By creating new sound waves or gaining control over one's present, the user may assault the opposition with sounds and noises of varying intensities, generally to overwhelm them into submission. The user generally initiates a spell by outputting their own noise, through shouting, whispering, snapping, clapping or anything similar and outputting their magical energy at the same time. This allows the magic energy to react with the ambient eternano in the air to fuse and manifest the spell, however, unlike most magics, it produces a sort of telekinetic link between the user and the sound waves, rather than a tangible energy to attack with. Granted, this makes set-up a lot more important and essential, however, given the general loud synergy between combatants and teammates in battle, casting can be easy for the trained user. With the link prepared, the user can alter the sound waves to any whim they have so that they may mimic, intensify, diminish, distort, strengthen, and weaken the sound, as well as manipulate the pitch, feedback, and the speed and length of the sound waves for varying effects. This magic is suited for all kinds of combat, from short-ranged to distance, as sound waves may be created directly from the user's body or from a distance, though such abilities are dependent on the strength of the user themselves as well. Powerful spells can be created from virtually nothing and vice versa, allowing a user to reduce boulders to rubble with their voice alone. * Thunder's Cry: Clapping her hands together and releasing a large amount of magical energy, Kalina is able to release a large shockwave of magical pressure. * Songbird's Lullaby: She summons forth blue magic notes that has a powerful sleeping effect on those whose hear its song. * Reaper's Voice: Black music notes swirl around the target and cause the target to hear the voices of their loved ones screaming in agony. This is an attack meant to destroy a targets psyche and will to fight. * Sonic Drop: She sends magical pressure as shockwaves into the ground and causes it to crack and be destroyed beneath her. * Siren's Wall: Kalina produces a piercing sound in their immediate vicinity that he is then able to convert into a wall of pure pressure, which simultaneously protects her and destroys a significant portion of the surrounding area. This spell has been seen to be capable of blocking a bombardment of attacks, proving that this is indeed quite durable. * Heyena's Laugh: Kalina uses this spell to produce a series of sound waves from her mouth that she launches towards his opponents. She is able to adjust the frequency of this spell in order to match up with the frequency of her target's body or defense, causing it to completely shatter. The residual effects of this spell is enough to cause those that are still standing in the affected area to lose their sense of hearing for a brief period of time due to their auditory canal being damaged. Category:Inari Family Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Female